Eventually
by JuliannaKatharina
Summary: Modern AU. Eventual Robb x Margaery. "Poor Mom, your OTP isn't going to happen," remarked Sansa. Robb looked at Mom who was trying to look nonchalant.
1. Robb

**A/N: I wrote this for the lulz in between working on updates for my other stories.**

Robb's face was surly as he sat in his new apartment in New York. His blue eyes gazed at his laptop screen as he went through the motions of deleting pictures of his ex girlfriend, Jeyne off all his social media. He had finally broken up with her once and for all after she had been dishonest to him for past six months. Robb clenched his fingers and took a deep sigh. _I don't want to think about it anymore._ In an half an hour, he was going to head out to the bookstore to buy his textbooks that he couldn't find cheaper off Amazon and maybe grab some lunch with Patrek and Owen. It was a couple of days before the fall term started. He still hadn't unpacked everything. It felt strange to be living alone and not having Theon as his roommate. Theon had gone back to his hometown in Newfoundland after his dad was found dead after a fall from his balconey.

 _Are you sure you would like to delete?_

 _Yes._

Once Robb was done, he grabbed his Iphone, his keys, and wallet. Grabbed his grey _Roots_ hoodie off one of the coat hooks by the door as he slipped on his black _Vans_ before heading out the door. Robb was about to start his third year at university studying history and business. It was his first year since he was sixteen that he was not in a relationship. Robb was not a _Don Juan_ (how Mom termed it); he had only ever had two girlfriends.

* * *

First, with Roslin Frey, a shy girl he had met whilst visiting his mom's family in Chicago during the summer back in high school. His mom's family all lived in the Great Lakes Region, on the American side. His dad's family was Canadian. The first Tully from Ireland originally arrived in New York then eventually the Tullys made their home in Chicago, Illinois. Their relationship had been pretty good for about a year and seven months and 2 days. He had considered it a success for a long distance relationship and their age. He used to take the Greyhound bus from Canada to her place, which was the Twins (the same name as the Frey family owned bridge) on the few weekends he didn't have a game or tests to study for.

Like how some relationships end, Robb and Roslin had grown apart. Robb was set on getting into the top universities in North America and was busy with schoolwork and leading his teams. Roslin just wanted to get out of her dad's house and become a housewife, which was fine. Some men and women aren't interested in post-secondary education. They never had sex though they had discussed it before the mutual decision to split happened over MSN. Mom had worried by how Robb upset she thought he would be over the breakup and if it would complicate things for the Tully family business and Grandpa Tully's position as the Senator of Illinois. Mr. Walder Frey had not been pleased because he had mistakenly got the impression that Robb and Roslin were going to get married after they graduated from high school. Robb wasn't ready for marriage or kids right away. He was also okay being the only virgin amongst his friends.

Mom and Dad had drilled it into him and his siblings (minus Bran and Rickon) that it was important to wait for the right person and to use protection. Mom never said it aloud or even implied it especially in front of Dad who was extremely protective and defensive over Aunt Lya. But what happened to Aunt Lya, when she was sixteen hung around the air during those awkward talks. Robb sometimes wondered if Mom wanted Arya to be more like Sansa and her because she feared Arya would run off after some guy like Aunt Lya did. Robb thought it was Sansa that Mom and Dad needed to worry more about, when it came to guys. _She's a bit naïve, particularly with her crush on Dad's childhood best friend's son, Joffrey._

If it hadn't been so public, Robb and his siblings would have never had known something bad had happened to Aunt Lya. Mom did not even know the full details. After recovering in therapy, Aunt Lyanna had graduated from Queen's University with distinction. She had gotten married, when she was twenty-three and now had three kids. It was known not to ask or speak about Aunt Lyanna's captivity in the mysterious secret cult led by Rhaegar Targaryen, a popular folk-rock musician in the late 80's. All they knew was that Dad and his friends had found her trapped in isolation in middle of the desert in Mexico. A lot of weird shit happened in the year Robb was born. Some teenaged tourist had assassinated Rhaegar's dad who was the then current President also that same year. President Targaryen had been set to be impeached and the conspiracy theorists still suspected he wanted to burn down the White House and all of Washington D.C. in retaliation. The First Lady had left the country with their young son to live in Morocco, once the news of the abduction of the Prime Minister of Canada's only daughter hit every radio and television news station.

Following her graduating from Queen's, Aunt Lya had been a photographer for _National Geographic_ , which was how she met her husband, Jorah Mormont. He had been her guide and bodyguard, whilst she was traveling through Africa and Asia. When they had met, Jorah had been recently divorced from his wife Lynesse Hightower, a former Miss South Carolina. His ex-wife had left him for a wealthy guy she had met in Dubai less than a year after they relocated. There were also wild rumours that Jorah Mormont had been an assassin for years like the ones in the Bourne films Theon, Arya, and Robb liked to watch and had been deported from Canada for illegal activity.

 _"He has definitely killed people and has been in some badass fights." Theon had whispered, when he first met Robb's aunt and uncle during a Stark family reunion. Jorah looked like an average manly lumberjack in his dark green and black plaid shirt. He looked like a grumpy grizzly bear with his gruff voice and his beard. Robb remembered Mormont's odd protective stance in response to Aunt Lyanna's strange stiff demeanour, when she looked at Mom's pregnant stomach (who had been pregnant with Bran at the time)._

* * *

Everything had gone great in Robb's high school senior year, his teams making provincials, his grad photos turned out good unlike Mikken from shop class. This all was overshadowed, when he found out Roslin had hooked up with his Uncle Edmure three weeks before prom. Thankfully, he hadn't asked her to be his prom date even just as friends. He went with a grade eleven girl named Alys Karstark in his business class. Robb vividly remembered Sansa telling their neighbor Mr. Poole's daughter Jeyne over the phone that they got caught in her bedroom during Uncle Edmure's business trip to go over the toll fees and "discuss" selling the land Roslin's dad's bridge was built on.

 _"It's legal, Jeyne. Her birthday is in February. So, she's eighteen, but_ _still super gross."_

Mom had previously approved of Roslin despite disliking her family. Mom had been more disappointed by their breakup than he was. His mom had been disgusted and furious, when she found about her brother and Roslin. It got more awkward, when they married less than two months later with the sole reasons that the Tullys were Catholics and Roslin was pregnant. Mom had attended their riverboat wedding along with his younger siblings out of duty and family. Dad got to stay back home because of work. Robb was at some random gas station in Wisconsin. Fuelling up and buying food, his parents would never allow inside the house, whilst his ex girlfriend became his aunt.

Robb's best friend Theon decided that he and Robb along with all their buddies on their OHL hockey team, competitive water polo, and lacrosse team should go on an epic road trip across the northern and western states of the United States. The Stark family and Theon travelled a lot to the northeastern and Midwestern states for vacation and to visit family friends. Robb had enjoyed their road trip until he got homesick and started missing his family. He missed helping his mom make home-cooked meals and pottering about in the wood shop with his dad. Climbing trees with Bran and Rickon. Their camping trips at Algonquin Park and going up to the cottage.

Their summer family trips to Toronto to go shopping and to do the usual touristy stuff. They would stay at the harbor-front hotel owned by the Manderlys who were family friends of Starks. An ancestor of the Starks had helped the Manderlys settle in Canada after they fled their original home on the Mississippi River. They hosted the best Canada Day parties and had the best float in the Canada Day Parade. To show gratitude, the Manderlys were loyal supporters of the Starks in politics and were easily one of the Starks' most intense campaigners and sponsors.

However, the road trip was how he met Jeyne Westerling. His second girlfriend. They had met in her small town in northern California. Him and the guys driving their bus got into a car accident outside Jeyne's seaside home. Robb had been the only one got an injury worse than some bruises and small minor cuts. Jeyne came out of her house freaking out with her cellphone in her ear crying to the 9-1-1 dispatcher. She let them stay in her home despite the sour looks on her parents' faces. His first impression of Jeyne was that she was kind and liked to dress in flowy white Boho tops and skirts. He would later learn that Jeyne's dad worked for Mr. Lannister who owned gold mines all over the world everyone said and lived in a mega mansion called Casterly Rock on the Golden Coast. Thinking back, if Robb hadn't insisted that they drive in that route. The accident wouldn't have happened and they wouldn't have crashed the Westerlings' home for so long.

* * *

 _The guys along with Jeyne's older brother Raynald were drinking beers and doing shots of tequila in the backyard. Robb cracked open a can of Bud._

 _"Not a good idea, bro," warned Theon who just took swig of his beer. He made a face. "This stuff is weak over here." Robb's shoulder still twinge with pain, but he smiled at his friend. Theon's Newfie accent got thicker, when he had a couple of drinks. It was going to suck if Theon couldn't get a job in New York before Robb left for New York in the fall._

 _"I'll be fine, man," Robb said before taking a sip of the cold beer. He joined the others watching Smalljon get challenged by Edd Karstark to beer pong._

 _"Hey, how's the arm?" Robb turned his head in the direction of Jeyne's voice. She strode over from where she and her friends were sitting. Robb was taken by how pretty she was. She was wearing one of the trendy skirts that were form fitting and a loose white tank. 'Bodycon', Sansa with her nose in this month's issue of Teen Vogue or Seventeen Magazine would inform him. But Sansa was likely still shopping the Magnificent Mile with Mom or back at home in Canada sipping lemony mocktails with her BFF Jeyne Poole in the hot tub._

 _"It's-fine. Much better, thanks," he answered flushing. He lacked Theon's finesse of talking to girls, but Robb could talk to girls._

 _"You are always saying thanks every five seconds," she laughed. Jeyne had really curly chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tan from the California sun._

 _"A Canadian thing, I guess," he shrugged. Inwardly, he cringed. Robb found some of the Canadian stereotypes to be annoying. "This is your parents' home and your brother's party."_

 _"You guys still leaving tomorrow afternoon?" she asked looking at the ground._

 _"Yeah, Theon is really keen on going to Venice Beach."_

 _"Isn't he a bit old to be hanging out with you guys?" Jeyne glanced at Theon laughing with Flint._

 _"Four years is no big deal. Theon has lived with my family for years. He's a brother to me. Plus he's the one who buys the booze for us."_

 _"I didn't mean to offend you or your friend. Just you both seem to be quite different from each other." Robb frowned. Theon and he had pretty much the same interests in everything. Hockey team, sweets, movies and tv shows. They both wanted to have families and their kids to be best friends like them. The important friend stuff._ _Robb liked wearing plaid or anything blue or grey. Theon wore button ups with dinosaurs or cats that he would find in thrift stores or online and pair them with a pair of chinos. Or dress like he was a modern day Captain Hook from Once Upon A Time, which Robb had a feeling Theon did so because he knew he would catch Sansa's attention who was obsessed with the show._

 _"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. Robb looked over at the sunset overlooking the ocean."Must be pretty cool growing up by the ocean." Jeyne nodded as she daintily sipped from her red party cup._

 _"My room has as a sick view of the ocean." She looked at him shyly._

Robb lost his virginity that night. He thought he would never be a guy who had a one-night stand. Robb felt ashamed and that he somehow let down his parents. He didn't have a condom on him that night; therefore the possibility of him getting a girl who had been nothing but kind and hospitable, pregnant racked him with guilt. Robb wasn't one of those dicks. He freaked out and asked Jeyne to be his girlfriend in the morning despite not really knowing her that well.

Theon had shook his head and told Robb that he was dumb. Jeyne had tagged along on the rest of their road trip. Theon stopped at Walgreens and came back to throw a box of condoms at them, laughing at their reddened faces. Robb learnt that she was a nice girl who was interested in surfing, yoga, and mediation. Jeyne said she was Wiccan like her grandmother. Robb found her religious beliefs interesting and asked questions about it as they drove from Venice Beach to Las Vegas, Nevada. On his dad's side of the family held similar naturalist native/pagan beliefs and prayed outside amongst large white trees with red leaves. Mom was a staunch parishioner at the local Catholic Church and was often accompanied by Sansa and sometimes Bran.

* * *

"When are we going to ditch your seashell beach bum friend?" complained Karstark loudly, as they stopped at some diner for brunch. "She's pretty, don't get me wrong. But I thought this was guys only road trip. I would have invited Dacey and my sister Alys, if I knew our captain was going to break the no ladies rule."

"We got enough money to buy her a one way bus ticket back to her home." This suggestion caused muttering.

"No, no, no. We can save our money and just call her brother to pick her up and bring her home," Theon argued as he added some cream to his coffee. Theon looked tired from driving. He and Smalljon had done the bulk of the driving, since the accident and the arrival of Jeyne. "You are fucking driving the rest of the way back home, Stark." They had learned the hard way that not all the guys were good drivers.

"I can't just ditch her on the curb. It will feel like I used her."

"Jeyne will get over it. She's been using my toothpaste. You know how I feel about my dental hygiene products."

"I'm no Sheldon Cooper but I like my seat. I need more legroom, Stark. I'm not the size of Flint," grumbled Smalljon.

"Nor I am as wide as you, Umber," scoffed Flint giving a pointed look at tall stack of pancakes topped with blueberry compote and the sides of bacon and eggs in front of Umber. "Are you sure you aren't the love child of Hagrid? Cause, you sure are going to look like him." Robb cracked a smile. Umber was the biggest Harry Potter fan out of all of them and he was the tallest of them at 6'5''.

"Says Gimli, son of Gloin," snapped Smalljon.

"Just because my family in Alberta runs walking tours of the mountains and happen to not have giantism."

"They call themselves the clan of Flints, that live _under_ the mountain on their blog. I can pull it up on my Iphone, here-" Theon interjected Umber,

"You can't bring her home with you. She's not a shot glass or a postcard. Well to be honest, Jeynie here is more like one those tacky cheap magnets. She's _magnetized_ to you. I'll get you some good liquor and chocolates at the duty free shop at the border. Not as good as sex to some but you are starting university soon. You'll have a bevy of ladies to tumble with after one Budweiser in New York." Theon laughed. Robb blushed bright red.

"Greyjoy has a point." The guys all made noises of agreement.

"She needs some surfer with dreads not our undefeated captain, the Young Wolf." Some of the guys made howling noises, causing other diners to stare at them.

"Want me to break up with her for you, captain?" asked Karstark. Robb shook his head. He wasn't a chicken. "Okay, if you are sure. Oh, here comes the sea witch." Robb gave Edd a dirty look for calling Jeyne less than complimentary names. "What? Manderly is the _pretty little_ mermaid here."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Edd. I fucking love you, man."

"I didn't hear you guys stop and leave the bus. Sorry if I didn't wake up, sweetie. Oh you guys already got your orders, maybe I can get something to go." She bent down to kiss him. Theon smirked.

"You can have the rest of mine," offered Robb gallantly. He moved his plate over to her.

"Thanks, babe." The waitress came by and Jeyne ordered a cup of green tea. "I'm so excited to go to Vegas. I've never been before. My dad sometimes goes for work because his boss's youngest son likes to have the board meetings there. And Daddy said he's a perpetual bachelor who's got a thing for one of the showgirls." Robb smiled weakly. Across from him, Theon gave him a pointed look to move things along.

Robb cleared his throat before he spoke, "It's more for Theon, since he's of age to go into the casinos."

"But there's shopping, the Hoover Dam, Cathedral Gorge State Park, umm there's something else I saw on the map but it's back in the bus."

"We are just dropping off Theon in Vegas actually. Theon is taking a flight back to Toronto," corrected Karstark.

"Tut, tut, here I thought we were going to go all out like _The Hangover._ Minus the fact that _no one_ is engaged," Theon smiled with a dramatic sigh, but his eyes glared at Jeyne.

"Oh," Jeyne was taken aback but the news and she touched Robb's arm. "I thought you weren't heading back to Canada until the end of the month?"

"Family. I need to spend some time with my parents and my siblings before school starts. We can still facebook chat and stuff." Someone made a disparaging cough.

"Oh, yeah I suppose we could," Jeyne mumbled as she looked down at the plate. Robb felt bad, when she tried to hide a tear. "I thought I had more time before we had to say goodbye." Jeyne called her brother to pick her up. As they waited for Ray, they made out in the bus, whilst the guys chilled and smoked in a park.

"Maybe I can come visit you in Canada soon? Would your folks be cool with that?" Robb unthinkingly said yes and Jeyne beamed in response.

* * *

Robb returned to his happy place, home at Winterfell. The Stark family home was made of gray stone and a dark slate roof. Huge property for the five Canadian Eskimo dogs that the kids were responsible for. It was bigger than the house they used to live in Michigan. The house in Northern Michigan used to be their main residence, before Dad got entangled in a scandal. Which eventually led to Dad losing his visa to work and reside in the United States permanently. This all happened when Robb was fourteen. Mom had decided to have the whole family live permanently in Ontario to lessen the strain on the family. All the kids preferred to live at the Winterfell estate anyway. Little Rickon didn't remember the other house like the others did.

"You cut your hair," lamented Mom, after she greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"My hockey hair was starting to get ridiculous, Mom."

"It was ridiculous the whole time you had it. How was the road trip?" Sansa was dressed in summer dress with sparrow print over it.

"It was good. Says the one who's obsessed with guys with man buns."

"But Jon Arryn Jr. is so attractive. He was in the news on the other day because of his activist girlfriend. Poor Jon, he hates being in the press. He's very reclusive, except when he's promoting his family's charities," rambled Sansa breathlessly.

Jeyne came down the hallway, "She's a redhead like you. But your hair is totally prettier. I am not just saying that because you are my BFF. You have a _major_ chance."

"But it's all over the tabloids that he's going to a university in Berlin. How is he going to know I exist if he's in Berlin?!" _Was Sansa serious?_

"Shut up, Sansa," shouted Arya as she came down the stairs. "Hey Robb." They hugged.

"I thought you were obsessing over Joffery Baratheon."

"That was so three years ago. He's a prick," Jeyne Poole explained as Sansa nodded vigorously. Arya rolled her eyes though she exchanged a look of relief with Robb.

"I've met Jon Arryn Jr. and you haven't," teased Arya. Sansa made a sour look of envy.

"Where's Theon?" asked Mom warily and worriedly. Robb noticed Sansa fix her hair and take a "casual" glance at the mirror at the mention of Theon.

"He's flying back tomorrow." Sansa and Jeyne seemed a bit disappointed. Sansa gave him a hug before heading back to the kitchen with Jeyne.

"We made green smoothies, want one?" offered Sansa.

"Sure, thanks."

"Okay, good. I'm glad Theon was with you, when you got in the accident. Are you better now? Your dad and I were very worried, when Theon called us. I don't think I want to ask how much junk food you have eaten. Oh, I've missed you."

"I'm fine. I've missed you too, Mom." Robb gave Mom another big hug. They walked to the kitchen leaving Robb's luggage at the door. "How's horse camp going?" He ruffled Arya's unruly brown hair.

"Good. Barbrey is having me help her with the pony rides for the little kids that like Rickon's age." Robb sat on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Where are Bran and Rickon?"

"At Wonderland with your dad. You remember Howland Reed? His kids drove up from Louisiana to visit. I stayed back to make sure the girls didn't kill each other." Robb nodded remembering Dad exchanged emails over the years with his old friend Howland who lived a swamp.

"We took them to Niagara Falls last week," Sansa said as she poured the smoothie into three tall glasses.

"Oh cool."

"Did you put chia seeds?" asked Mom.

"She did, Mrs. Stark," answered Jeyne.

"Mom, I ate _fairly_ healthy," Robb moaned defensively as Sansa handed him his glass.

"I follow Manderly and Umber's foodie Instagram and it doesn't look like it." The three girls giggled.

"Since when do you have Instagram and why are you following my friends on instagram?! What Manderly or Umber ate during the road trip is not representative of what _I_ ate."

"It wouldn't hurt to detox a little, Robb," suggested Mom.

"Who cares what Robb ate? I wanna know who the girl was in the picture you posted a week ago." Robb blushed and stared at the gray granite countertops. _Shit._ Why did his kid sister have to have social media?

"Oooo," gushed Jeyne Poole. He saw Sansa pick up her phone from the counter.

"I don't remember seeing this on my feed," gasped Sansa. "She's pretty. Look, Mom." Mom put on her blue glasses and peered at Sansa's phone screen.

"You were too busy staring at Theon's shirtless pictures and creeping Jon Arryn Jr.'s twitter." Robb frowned at his sister. Sansa turned pink as Robb. Mom smiled amusedly.

"I did not. Don't be such a liar, Arya."

"If only _he_ posted shirtless photos on his twitter," sighed Jeyne dreamily.

Arya snorted, "You guys only like Snow because he is rich and has a man bun."

"Snow is a weird nickname though," said Jeyne thoughtfully.

"He told me he got it from his friends at his first year in high school," explained Arya. "He was only kid from a northern state and was used to snow."

"Oh my gosh, he's transferred from McGill to the same university Robb is going to. You have to let me visit you, Robb!"

"Says who?" questioned Arya with disbelief at their sister. "Didn't you just say he was in Berlin?"

"Says Varys," retorted Sansa. "He finds out _everything."_

"He's a bit invasive," Mom said with disapproval. To Robb, Varys was no more invasive than any other gossip driven media. But gossip blogger and former Presidential aide Varys definitely had it out for the current First Lady, Cersei Lannister-Baratheon. Robb had seen a meme Varys reposted from one of his followers, that likening the First Lady as a dumber and more evil Clare Underwood from _House of Cards._

"Oh my god, she says you are her boyfriend with a shit ton of emojis!" screamed Sansa in shock.

"Language, Sansa," reprimanded Mom but she looked over Sansa's shoulder to see Jeyne's comment on the picture.

"You're kidding right?" Arya looked at him like he had grown two heads. "This girl has to mean Theon is her boyfriend cause you wouldn't—Please tell me you didn't married in Vegas." Mom's blue eyes bulged.

"I'm not married!" protested Robb. "Jeyne's super nice and she's fun to be around. I like her. I repeat I am not married."

"Poor Mom, your _OTP_ isn't going to happen," remarked Sansa. Robb looked at Mom who was trying to look nonchalant. "Mom had a diplomatic meeting in D.C. with the President's younger brothers. Secretaries of Defence and State. Well anyway, Renly's boyfriend was there with his sister who is your age and happens to be going to the same university. She ships you and Margaery Tyrell, Governor Mace Tyrell's little Rose of Georgia. She's super popular and very pretty. I follow her instagram, twitter, and tumblr. We have become tumblr & twitter friends. We have our own friendship hashtag now."

"She seems to be a bit of a tried hard southern sorority sister type," shrugged Arya. "But I could be completely wrong."

"Margaery is very clever and sweet. I think Grey Wind would like her too," said Mom with hopeful eyes.

"Oh snap. You know Mrs. Stark is serious, when she brings up the dogs," laughed Jeyne Poole. Sansa shoved her phone in his face. He finally took the phone from her and flicked through the photos after Sansa glared at him. A Throwback Thursday photo of Margaery dressed up as Scarlett O' Hara for Halloween last year, a couple of pictures with her Olympian gold medalist swimmer-turned-model brother Loras. Selfies of her in floral dresses in what looked like her rose garden with her Nonna Olenna. He clicked on the snaps from a black tie charity event for the Atlanta Children's Hospital with her older brother who Robb remembered was a former jockey. He looked at the photo for a bit. She had wore a plunging deep v blue evening dress, and her long hair was loose and curly.

 _She's kinda hot._

Margaery seemed like a smart and genuinely caring person given how many charities for children, animal rights, and women's rights she supported. Robb scrolled down for more pictures. Pictures of her in hard, uncomfortable looking yoga poses, group shots with her friends and cousins, the fresh fruit and vegetables she bought at local stands with her mom, and her standing as the maid of honor at her brother's wedding. Robb thought maybe his mother was perhaps right in thinking Margaery was his type. She was stunning in her pictures wearing her eyeglasses, whilst beaming up at the monuments in the Piazza del Duomo in Florence. Robb was about to admit he wouldn't mind if Mom set them up on a date, until he saw photos of her in Los Angeles with Joffery Baratheon looking every inch a spoiled and conceited prick that he was. Robb's opinion of Margaery changed. _Never mind._

"She dated Joffery?" said Robb with disgust.

"It was totally forced by her dad, I think. You can tell she's more interested in his older brother Gendry. You know, the one who got drafted in the NFL." Robb had heard of Gendry. Sure, Gendry was better but the Baratheons and Lannisters were the reason why Dad had been barred from residing in the United States and almost lost his political standing on either side of the border. _So much for Robert being Dad's friend._ Anyone who sucked up to the Baratheon/Lannisters had to be a shitty person, in Robb's opinion. _Is she going to date the middle school aged Tommen next?_

"Jeyne's more real than her," decided Robb handing back his sister's phone back. Robb was avoiding anyone mixed up with the Lannisters. He had forgotten that Jeyne's dad was an employee of the Lannisters. "She sounds like she just uses guys to get more popular." He didn't really mean his words but they came out anyway.

"At least she gets to know them for more than a month long road trip before calling them her boyfriend." Arya was suddenly fascinated with the ceiling. Jeyne's eyes flickered between the two auburn haired siblings. Robb met Sansa's glare with one of his own.

"You won't be so quick to defend her if she seen kissing Jon Arryn Jr," shot back Robb. "You haven't even met her in real life."

Mom's voice cut their argument short, "Enough, you two! Robb, go outside and see Grey Wind."

* * *

He saw Margaery around campus a lot in their first two years of university. Her smiling face was plastered on campaign posters for the position of president of the university student union or whatever student election was going on. Robb saw her at the libraries and the main student center. They politely waved and greeted each other if they passed one another. They had been in a lift to the quiet floor of the library, where they exchanged names and majors. Margaery was majoring in political science and history with a minor in communications. They would share a lot of the same history classes.

Margaery sat with a fat kid named Sam who was also from Georgia. Back in first year, Robb overheard him say-more like stammer to some other students in their class that his dad was in the military. It was unsurprising that Sam got the highest marks in the Western military history course with Dr. Bronn. After sitting by himself for a month and a half in Dr. Mordane's Women in Renaissance Europe, the broody, silent Jon Arryn Jr. became a part of Margaery and Sam's little group. Most of Robb's friends were in his business classes or had met them at social gatherings. Robb sat with two guys both named Edric in his history classes. One had ears that reminded him of _Dobby the House Elf_ only after Edric told him that he worked during the summer at Harry Potter World _. Bran would be envious._ The other Edric had white blonde hair and dressed like he came out of a _Kinfolk_ or _Mr. Porter_ magazine.

 _"I'm surprised you aren't sitting with Hermione and Harry," quipped dark haired Edric. Robb looked at Edric, confused._

 _"What?" Edric pointed at Margaery and Jon, two rows in front of them. Robb glanced over at Margaery animatedly talking about today's reading to Jon and an older student named Edd who always looked dolorous._

 _"You have red hair. You would be their Ron Weasely. I guess Tarly is Ron for them."_

 _"More like Neville Longbottom." Sam was painfully shy and visibly withered, when they had to do presentations in class. But he was incredibly knowledgeable on various topics, sometimes more than some of their professors and pretty much all the grad students. Robb stared at Margaery again. Robb wondered for Sansa's benefit of course, if she and Jon Arryn Jr. were an item or if she was still with Gendry Baratheon._

 _"I wonder who our Hermione is going to end up with Harry Potter or Viktor Krum?" wondered Edric Dayne. He pointed at his screen to a picture of Margaery with Gendry at one of his games. Robb's stomach twisted and he looked away, his mood growing a bit vexed._

 _"Who cares?" he snapped as he pulled up his highlighted and annotated document in an attempt to not look over at Margaery Tyrell anymore. A Facebook chat popped up from Jeyne. Robb felt guilty all of the sudden. He took a sip of his Starbucks._ _Not quite the same as a Double Double from Tim Hortons._

 _"Hi, Margaery," greeted Edric Storm._

 _"Hey guys," she called as she walked over to their table. Today, he noted that she wore medium wash skinny jeans, a kelly green deep v cashmere sweater and her usual brown riding boots. It was getting weird that he knew what Margaery wore more than what his own girlfriend did. Robb returned back to the document. Margaery had a nice soft but clear speaking voice with an endearing Southern accent. "Did you guys understand what the author was arguing on page 221?"_

 _"Lemme' check my notes, hun," scanned Edric._

 _"Ok thanks. Nervous for the finals tonight? I think you guys are going to win," conversed Margaery with a smile. It took a kick in the shin from one of the Edrics for Robb to realize Margaery was talking to him._

 _"Not really. I have played them before. Thanks. Is this your first time watching hockey?"_

 _"Yeah, I have only seen you guys play. I haven't seen a NHL game on tv or live. My brothers are into every sport out there except hockey."_

 _"Have you ever ice-skated before?" he asked._

 _"Once, when I was eight, when my family went to Colorado for the winter holidays." Robb wanted to ask her if she would want him to teach her to skate. It was on the tip of his tongue, when another Facebook chat 'plop' noise came. His offer died as soon as he read,_

 _ **Jeyne Westerling: Are you in class?**_

 _"Ok, he keeps going on in incoherent tangents but essentially is trying to argue..."_

* * *

Robb made it to the bookstore and looked at his phone for his course book list on the university app. He walked over to the aisle for history and bumped into Margaery Tyrell.

"Hi, Stark," she chirped in her usual friendly manner.

"Hey," he said politely as he picked up a course pack for Dr. Martell's class on Mesoamerica.

"How was your summer?" Margaery asked conversationally.

"It was okay. Yours?" He glanced over at her.

"Super busy. I'm glad to be back in school." She did seem a bit worn out. "Um, Stark, do you mind also grabbing me a copy? Short people problems."

"Yeah, sure." Robb reached for the tome with ease due to his height and handed her the book before grabbing another for himself.

"Thanks, Stark."

"No problem. You can call me by my first name you know."

"Oh sorry, I just thought you preferred to be called by your surname," apologized Margaery with a contrite smile. "Well I'll see you in Dr. Luwin's class, Robb. It was nice seeing you!"

He waved, "Same to you." Robb scanned the shelves for the book for Dr. Martell's other course on the history of gender and sexuality. It had been mislabeled by the bookstore employees. After Robb found it, he started walking over to pick up the missing business textbook that he couldn't find anywhere online, when a small hand stopped him. It was Margaery Tyrell carrying her stack of books and a new university sweater.

"Hi, again. I forgot to ask if you got the invite from Sam for the History Club's Welcome Back Pub Night at the Night's Watch. It's next Friday."

"Oh yeah I did. I saw it this morning."

"Ok, great. Hope you can make it and feel free to invite friends from other departments. The more the merrier. Ok, I will leave you alone now, promise." They both laughed.

"I will for sure. It's no big deal. Do you need help carrying all that?" Robb offered.

"Oh no, thanks though. This is just little pre-workout before my hot yoga class." They said good bye again. Robb scoured for the nicest looking non highlighted secondhand textbook. Robb didn't mind dogeared pages but people who highlighted _every word_ annoyed him.

"Hey, Stark," waved Jon Arryn Jr. as they got into the long queue for the cashier. It looked like every first year and their entire extended family had come into the store.

"Hey, Snow," greeted Robb.

"I haven't seen you since last June. How have you been?" Jon's face showed that he knew about Robb's breakup over the summer.

"I'm a lot better. Yourself?"

"Good. I saw my little brother. My former stepmom got remarried to some guy over the summer."

"That's nice." Robb didn't even know Vice President Jon Arryn had more than one child, but then again the Arryns were quite seclusive. "My mom went to the Hamptons for a wedding this summer." Jon gave a slight nod.

"How's your sisters?" Robb remembered Jon had met Arya several times, when she tagged along Dad's visits to Washington, D.C. Jon had met Sansa on her visits to New York to see Robb and Theon.

"Sansa is excited for prom and applying to universities and colleges. Arya doesn't want to go back to school. She would rather it be at a music festival or camping." Jon smiled.

"Same, I'm doing this for Dad really. I'm not a book person like Sam or Margie. I rely on them to proofread my essays. I'm a lot better at studying than I was in first year though." Robb noted that Jon had a nickname for Margaery that he didn't remember anyone else call her by.

"I just bumped into _Margie."_ Jon looked around.

"Really? I haven't seen her since we all went to see _Hozier_ for her birthday back in May. Every time, Sam, and I called her up to make plans to hang out, she was busy helping out her dad. I'm relieved my dad is retiring and is not running for the presidency after Baratheon's second term is over. I hate the capital."

"Her dad is running to be Republican presidential nominee?" Robb must have been living under forty tonne boulder to not have known that. Grandpa Tully officially pulled out of politics due to illness, when Robb was almost fifteen. Uncle Edmure was aspiring to become Senator of Illinois and was calling Mom for advice. _Mom must have mentioned it._

"Yeah, against the First Lady." _Where was I?_

"Damn. Cersei Baratheon isn't the most popular choice for the Republicans after she ruined almost relations with every country in the Middle East."

"Yeah, the Russians don't like her either, according to Dad. Tyrell is a bit too liberal for some and Cersei is exploiting their uncertainty for her benefit."

"I can help who's next in line," called the cashier. Jon walked up to pay for his stuff. After they both had bought their books, they continued to walk and talk across campus.

"You still off and on with Ygritte?"

"No, I think we are broken up for good," said Jon slowly. "I can't work at the Night's Watch if I am dating." Robb frowned he had thought that rule was a joke. "Yeah, it's a weird rule, but there's been a lot of fights at the bar over girlfriends and such. It was the last bar back in the day to allow women inside. There was a massacre and weird disappearance of the patrons and bartenders over the manager marrying a woman."

Robb nodded and said, "My uncle told me about that. He worked there part time before he became a park ranger. He said it was just an urban legend to keep their misogynist rules longer."

"Yeah, the story is definitely bullshit," agreed Jon. "Well, I got head back home to get some rest before my shift. Text me." He called over his shoulder. "Say hi to your sisters for me!"

"Yeah, I will." Robb walked in the opposite direction. He finally got a group text from Patrek saying he was down for lunch. A bunch of the guys on the team chimed in their responses. He looked up and took in his surroundings. New York had never felt lonely to him before. _Theon was here. I had a girlfriend who used to visit me all the time._ He let out a sigh and felt things were eventually going to get better here on out.


	2. Margaery

Margaery was good at adapting to new surroundings and unfamiliar situations. It had helped in her decision to accept the early acceptance offer by the most prestigious and 'best in research' university in New York. All of her cousins and friends had chosen to attend to various southron universities and leapt to join their dream sorority. Margaery wanted something different. In fact, she had wanted be different from her younger cousins from a young age. Her little cousins were all into beauty pageants and the southron preppy style. Never wanting to live anywhere else other than their home states. They all loved their bright floral _Lilly_ _Pulitzer_ and hair. Margaery wore darker florals with plain cardigans, her curling honey brown hair kept loose and natural. Mama had been in beauty pageants when she was young. Every Hightower girl had been in a beauty pageant with the exception of her unmarried Aunt Malora and only Mama's youngest sister, Aunt Lynesse had been crowned the title of Miss South Carolina.

Mama was religious, something Willas took after, but Mama never was zealous or pushy about Margaery following a certain path of what she wanted for her daughter. Daddy supported her desire to become President one day. Perhaps, it had been a dream fostered by Daddy's own ambitions and because it was something her three elder brothers weren't interested at all. Willas was on his way to completing his two Phds in theology and equine veterinary science. Garlan's political ambitions only went as far as been appointed U.S. diplomat in Germany. Loras was a three time Olympian gold medalist and won other numerous titles. He now modelled for luxury fashion brands because he was gorgeous and well known.

Margaery's life had been all planned out, when she started university. She would graduate in four years time then go to law school. She and Gendry would eventually get married sometime during that. They would be the perfect couple in her journey to becoming President of the United States. He appealed to the blue collar folk with his down to earth personality and his advocation for skilled trades. She with her ardent support of charities for disadvantaged children and families. Gendry funded several scholarships for colleges and apprenticeships from his own earnings from playing professional football. Margaery honestly did not believe she would meet anyone else, when she left Georgia. His football fans adored them together and gushed how Gendry said to a reporter that he loved three ladies, his mama, his sister Cella, and Margaery, _his little lady._ Margaery herself had adored Gendry, her first proper boyfriend. It was easy to fall in love with quiet, sweet Gendry after loud mouth Joffrey. Margaery was a careful person and she had not said _I love you_ to Gendry lightly. The boyfriend she had imagined she would be forever life partners with. She even had four _Pinterest_ boards of wedding inspiration and decor for their future home. _A theme of nautical and roses melded with Gendry's wrought iron_ _handiwork._ Mama had said in her soft Charleston accent that Gendry was her black haired swarthy Rhett Butler to her Scarlett. Margaery had been in love with the idea of having the most talked about wedding in the South, in all of America. To the eldest son of the President. _Marrying into the First Family._

She would have been practically a princess.

Her head was in the clouds during the beginning of her first year that she did not take notice of the red haired Canadian guy in her history classes at first. When Margaery did notice Robb Stark, she almost wished she had gone to _Tulane_ with her high school friends. She suddenly stopped pinning wedding inspiration and she started looking up hockey for dummies. All she knew about him was in relation to his mother and his sister Sansa Stark. She had met Sansa in person at a fashion show in Montreal once. But their friendship had started through social media and texting.

Margaery joined a school spirit group for a valid excuse to attend the hockey games to watch Robb. After midterms, she sat near the front of the class to avoid failing classes because she couldn't stop staring at Stark. Fortunately and unfortunately, he had a girlfriend who came to visit him _a lot._ His pretty curly haired girlfriend looked vaguely familiar to Margaery, must have racked up a lot of _Air Miles_ points. Margaery had been both pained and relieved that Gendry took every opportunity to visit her in New York around the same times Robb's girlfriend came.

Robb Stark seemed to _hate_ her. He staunchly refused to join her group of friends. Even when Sam had extended an welcome to sit with them. He was a polite guy, but Margaery got the feeling that talking to her pained him. Even _seeing_ her.

 _Gendry had come for a visit during midterm exam season. Margaery had been studying for nearly four hours, when she stopped, horrified that Gendry had sat there uncomplaining. Likely very bored._

 _"I'm done, I swear. I am sorry, I bet you didn't want to spend your off time watching me study," apologized Margaery._

 _"It's fine. I like watching you study. I am learning stuff I should have learned if I hadn't fell asleep in class. Tommen knows all about history. I should at least know our nation's history, since I am the son of the President. But I am the stupid one."_

 _"You aren't stupid, Gendry. You know how the wars were fought and the battles. Joffrey is stupid if he truly believes that Commodus and Nero are great examples of leaders."_

 _"As you say, little lady," grinned Gendry looking a bit more confident. He leaned over and pulled her into a deep kiss. Gendry was not be the most loquacious person but sweet heavens, he could...Well Margaery's thinking went a bit hazy, before she remembered._

 _"Gendry, we are in a library!" she cried in a shouting whisper as he kissed her neck and collarbone._

 _"So, who goes to the library? Nobody is here." You mean you wouldn't come to a library if I hadn't insisted. Margaery looked around and they seemed to be secluded from sight in their little alcove. She made a little giggle as she sat on his lap and resumed kissing._

 _"We are going back to my place if this goes any further," she warned as she ran her hands through his black hair. "I love you, Gendry." He flashed his perfect white smile that he had inherited from his mother. It was only thing of Cersei in the eldest Baratheon child. Though for his size, he could walk as quietly as a cat if he wished to._

 _"I love you too," he declared in his deep voice. Their shirts were unbuttoned and their hair was_ _tussled, when they decided to relocate to her apartment. Gendry was helping Margaery pack up her notebooks, flashcards, and laptop, when a pair came up to their table._

 _"Ohh, there's people already here," said the female. She laughed and whispered to the other person, "Looks like this is the spot to get busy."_

 _"We were just leaving," said Margaery as she disconnected her laptop charger and turned to face them. It was fucking Robb Stark and his girlfriend. His handsome face was taut as he stared at her. It felt like he could see what she looked without any clothes on. Margaery internally grimaced as she realized her blouse was still not done up properly and her purple bra was visible. Margaery had had guys check her out and Stark was definitely not checking her out. Stark looked like a frigid, and disapproving celibate monk. He reminded her of Jon Arryn Jr. in the pre-Ygritte days. "Oh hi." Her voice was bright and too cheery._

 _"Hi," he said in a forced manner. His girlfriend looked at him with concern._

 _"You ok, baby? Was it the clam chowder from lunch?" He pulled his girlfriend in a one armed hug and kissed his girlfriend's forehead, whilst still staring at Margaery. Margaery didn't notice as she was putting on her coat and her scarf._

 _"Aren't you Ned Stark's son? My dad is an old friend of your dad," recognized Gendry as he put on his own coat._

 _"Yeah, I am," Stark said coolly._

 _"Do you watch football?" Oh good heavens don't ask Stark out on a man date, Gendry. You would pulverize him into a polite maple leaf pulp if you knew._

 _"No." There was an awkward pregnant moment. Stark looked like he was made of stone. His girlfriend looked at them in awe, oblivious to the awkwardness._

 _"Well, we should go home and have lunch, my dear. Appetizers aren't satisfying enough and you still have a lot learnin' to do," Margaery smiled up at her tall, dark, handsome boyfriend. She had paraphrased something Loras had once said, when he excused himself and Renly from an after dinner coffee. The look on Robb's face was as satisfying as the look on Nonna's face had been._

 _She looked Stark in the eye as Gendry and her walked past and called out, "Enjoy!" Saving a final glance at the seating area. She held back a laugh as Stark's face reddened slightly._

 _"We will," chimed the girlfriend. Margaery's smile died. Before she and Gendry went down the stairs, she glanced back once. Robb had taken off his coat and was seated, but he was still staring at Margaery and Gendry._

 _"Forget something?" asked Gendry. She broke eye contact with Stark and looked back at Gendry._

 _"I thought I dropped or left my USB stick, but it's right here."_

 _"All good?" She almost flinched, thinking Gendry was referring to their relationship. Gendry had just meant if they were ready to leave the library._

 _"Yeah of course."_

* * *

Despite what Cersei Lannister-Baratheon and the awful tabloids claimed, Margaery was heartbroken by her breakup with Gendry in January. She had broken down sobbing after the hurt Gendry had exited her apartment and her life. Her whole future had been planned with Gendry in mind. She had laid in bed for days, ignoring calls and texts, red eyed and despondent. She ordered delivery takeaways because she didn't want to be hounded by the prying paparazzi outside her apartment building. Loras had showed up at her door with brotherly concern.

"I've fucked up big time, haven't I?" she blurted without preamble.

"I am not as gallant as Garlan to lie to you. It's bad but not as bad you think. You'll survive this, sis."

"I didn't use him. I did truly love him, Loras. I'll probably will always love him. He was my first boyfriend. You don't know how much I _wished_ he would have been my last." Loras pulled her into a hug. "We don't have more than hair colour and eyes as similarities." _We used to both have a Baratheon boyfriend. Now I am alone. I'll be the Maid Margaery like Aunt Malora is known as Maid Malora._

"Renly thinks you guys will get back together. Mama is hoping this is just youthful indecision and a case of cold feet. Dad is defending your character against what Cersei is spewing about you." _What a mess. How I wish things were as simple as Renly and Mama think they are._

"What does Daddy need me to do? If I caused our name to be dragged in the mud. I'll clean up the mess," she said resolved.

"It's not your fault that Cersei overreacts. She will probably make the accusation that you and I are lovers, tomorrow," Loras soothed. "Take a bath and get dressed. Let's go out for dinner because no offence but I am not in the mood for your leftover chicken Tikka Masala in the fridge." She felt a bit better after her bath and answering texts from Sam and Jon. Margaery didn't want to answer her younger cousins' well meaning texts just quite yet. She smiled sadly at the kind message, Sansa Stark had sent her. _At least one of the Starks like me._

Margaery dressed demurely in blacks and navy. And bravely set out of her apartment holding Loras' arm. As the siblings walked out of the restaurant after a good meal and a good chat. Margaery had not noticed Stark walked past them carrying his groceries. His face had grown concerned at the sight of Margaery's tear stained face, but he kept on walking with a troubled face. In about seven months from now, it would be Robb Stark's name in the tabloids over the hurtful betrayal of Jeyne Westerling.

* * *

As Margaery rummaged through her closet and dresser for a pretty outfit to wear to tonight's Pub Night at the Night's Watch. She remembered her last minute choice of costume at last year's Halloween and how awkward of a choice it had been. She had had a couple's costume planned out but Gendry couldn't make it due to travel for an upcoming game. So Margaery had decided to go with what she thought was a safe choice as _Little Red Riding Hood._ Correction, a sexy _Little Red Riding Hood._ Usually, her Halloween costumes were more theatre costume or period piece than the popular racy-practically lingerie Halloween costumes. Margaery had shrugged and decided to just go for it.

 _Less than five minutes at the party, drunk people were hollering that they were best dressed couple so far. Margaery had blinked in confusion until she turned her head as they howled wolf cries at Robb Stark. He was dressed in an impeccable costume as the Big Bad Wolf. He had looked terrifying yet hot at the same time. How she had wanted to touch his chest. Margaery could have sworn that he looked at her wolfishly._

 _"Happy Halloween, Tyrell," he greeted with a smile._

 _"Happy Halloween, Stark or should I say the big, bad Young Wolf," she teased archly. She felt a heat run through at the thought of doing something bad with Robb Stark. His smile grew broader._

 _"Woaaahhhh, hot first year. What's your name?" drawled some guy dressed as Tarzan interrupting them._

 _"Margaery," she answered politely with a smile, though she gagged at the smell of his breath._

 _"Hahaha cool, dressed as Maid Marian and your name is Mary." Wrong._

 _"Her name is Margaery," corrected Robb sharply. Tarzan guy was nonplussed by his error and leered at her corseted breasts._

 _"So Mary, wanna-" Margaery never heard what disgusting proposal the guy made to her but she saw the incensed look in Robb's eyes. Suddenly Tarzan guy was too close for comfort and then he was pushed away._

 _"Hey man, I think you need to learn some civilized manners first," cut Robb. Her eyes were like saucers at the exchange._

 _"Woahhh, sorry man. I didn't realize that was your girlfriend."_

 _"He's not my boyfriend," she said automatically but Tarzan guy stumbled away without hearing. She turned to look at Robb. "Uh, thanks, Stark."_

 _He nodded and they awkwardly stood there not saying anything._

 _"Margaery!" called her friends. "Girl, you look hot!" Margaery smiled and waved at them._

 _"You look good," complimented Robb kindly._

 _"Thanks, you look amazing. Did you buy it or make it yourself?" Robb flushed a little._

 _"Uh, my mom actually made it for me. Sounds lame?"_

 _"Oh no, not at all. Your mom is really creative," assured Margaery. "How is she? I met her a couple of times when she was having talks with Stannis and Renly. She seems lovely."_

 _"My mom is good. Thanks for asking." A black haired, lean built guy in his early twenties with cocky smile approached them._

 _"Geez, that Snow guy is such bland downer. He's worse than your dad at having fun," complained the guy dressed as Captain Hook to Robb. Margaery scanned around for her brooding friend. She found him standing against the wall looking awkward and uncomfortable. Margaery sighed, with the silent vow that she would make him dance. "Who is this, Robb?"_

 _"This Margaery, she's in my classes. Uh, this is my friend Theon." She waved._

 _"Hi. Well I better go join my friends," she excused herself. Robb nodded and Margaery thought there might have been disappointment in his eyes but she couldn't really be sure in the dim lighting._

 _"See you around."_

 _"Damn, Stark, of all the hot American babes to jump into bed with. Why couldn't it have been her?" exclaimed Theon coarsely._

 _"Theon!" chastised Robb._

 _"What? You wouldn't have looked twice at shy Jeyne if you had met her first. I saw you looking at her since the moment she arrived at party." Despite the blushing of her cheeks, Margaery felt quite pleased that she had gotten the approval of what appeared to be his best friend and the more important revelation that Robb Stark had been staring at her in a positive way. She had wondered if he was one of those awful people who judged girls for wanting to show a little skin. Hockey_ _didn't exactly have cheerleaders. Gendry had always been flustered by his team's cheerleaders and any female who was sexually aggressive. He was the exact opposite of his dad, the good ol' President Bob Baratheon._

 _"Come on, Jon. Just one dance. Tap your feet or something," cajoled Margaery in a good mood. Jon grimaced grumpily. "Do it for the citizens of Gotham, Batman!"_

 _"You know how much I hate dancing, Margie," moaned Jon as she dragged him from the wall of wallflowers._

 _"Complain one more time and I will have Sam play Ice, Ice, Baby," threatened Margaery. "I know you can dance. President Doran's son Trystane taught Myrcella, and us how to dance the salsa and the bachata last year."_

 _"This isn't a latin dance club nor does the music have the right beat. Not that I would consider this music at all." Margaery rolled her eyes. Grandfather Snow was at it again._

 _"Who cares just have fun for once. He's right you are the worst at having fun." Jon looked at her questioningly and yielded in defeat._

 _"Fine, but do you realize we look ridiculous dancing the salsa as Batman and Little Red Riding Hood at a Halloween party?" He looked around self consciously as they begun the dance._

 _"Would you prefer to dance the bachata? Shut up and dance, Snow," commanded Margaery. Margaery winked at Robb, when she spotted him, watching amongst the crowd of onlookers._

* * *

Margaery helped Sam set up the private party section of the Night's Watch for the Pub Night. She hung up streamers in their school colours, whilst Sam hung up the Welcome Back History Majors banner.

"Is Gilly coming?" queried Margaery as she taped the streamer in place.

"I-I-hope so," stammered Sam nervously as he smoothed his bow tie.

"You look very dapper, Tarly," said Margaery. "Gilly is going to swoon, when she sees you."

"I doubt it. No one swoons over me. I'm not handsome like Jon," sighed Sam.

"Gilly really likes you."

"Nah, I am just her tutor to her," argued Sam.

"Oh, stop being so thick, Sawmill Tarly," reprimanded Margaery in an exasperated tone. Sam got a sly smile on his face. "What?"

"I heard from Jon that you bumped into Robb Stark at the coffee shop-"

"The campus bookstore," corrected Margaery.

"And he is coming tonight."

"Is he? Good for him," she shrugged trying not to seem too pleased by the news.

"I thought it might have been a correlation. You bumping into him and he suddenly attending one of our gatherings."

"Maybe Robb had nothing better to do tonight?" Sam shook his head.

"He is Robb now? I remember you only ever called him by his surname. Perhaps, you should take your own advice and stop being so thick, Margie. I think Robb really likes you." She wanted to tell Sam that it wasn't at all possible. Robb Stark had absolutely no interest in her. She chose to ignore him.

"I heard from one of my old roommates that a friend of theirs in the nursing program is interested in Robb."

"Oh yeah, Talisa Maegyr. I think she's coming according to the _Facebook_ event page." Margaery snapped her head up furiously. She had endured watching Robb kissing his ex for two freaking years. The thought of him making out with another girl in front of her made her lose her careful composure.

"I thought this pub night was for the _history_ majors," she exclaimed. "Aren't there privacy settings to keep-"

"Robb Stark from talking to other girls," finished Sam with a knowing grin. "Make a move or I will work my magic like I did for Jon's campaign."

"He just broke up with his girlfriend. I am not some rebound," she made excuses, embarrassed that she was caught. "You aren't a wizard, Sam. Let's stop talking and just finishing decorating this space before people start arriving."

* * *

Margaery almost thought Robb wasn't going to show up to the pub at all. Everyone had arrived, even Dr. Bronn was there drinking a pint of beer. She sat at the bar disappointed, staring at her empty glass. Sam was talking to Gilly and any moment now they would be kissing. Jon was talking to Edd, Pyp, and Grenn. Margaery was debating whether or not to casually flirt with the second year students or wrangle Jon into being her fake boyfriend. She did know for a fact that Robb always took note of when she hung around Jon. _Is he jealous of Jon because he thinks I like Jon?_ She thought of Renly and how she once mistaken his kindness to her for an actual romantic interest in her. The look on Loras' face, when she had announced that Renly was in love with her. Margaery quietly giggled to herself at the thought of being mistaken again. _Maybe he is interested in Snow instead?_

"May I buy you a drink?" Margaery looked around. Robb, all perfect and handsome, stood there with a smile.

"Oh hey," she greeted. "You don't have to." Robb sat down next to her and ordered them drinks.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you sitting by yourself? You are usually the life of the party. Fluttering around." Robb leaned a bit over. "Not that I'm complaining, it's usually hard to get to talk to you at parties."

"Well, I suppose you are in luck tonight," Margaery flirted back.

"I do have red hair," he laughed as he took a swig of his drink. When he saw Margaery's confused face, he explained, "Red hair is considered lucky by some off the grid people way up in the most Northern parts of Canada." They ended up talking and drinking the whole night, until Robb had to excuse himself to use the restroom. He was accosted by Talisa on his way back to the bar, where Margaery sat waiting. Margaery sat there waiting for Robb to brush past Talisa and walk back to her. To her dismay, he was still conversing with the beautiful, tan nursing student. Four minutes felt like forty, as Margaery downed her drink and Robb's. She ordered another round. Flirtation was her forte, when she indulged in libations. Lucky and single, Robb would not being getting lucky with anyone but her. Not that Margaery intended on having sex that night. Margaery hopped off her stool a little unsteady and sauntered only two steps before Robb came over finally.

"Margaery, I have an important question for you," started Robb. _How ominous and cryptic._ "Do you like coffee?"

"I love coffee," she answered a bit puzzled at the question.

"Great, um, would you want to hang out and have coffee with me sometime?"

"I would love to. Jon was just talking about going to this indie cof-" Robb looked slightly irritated.

"I meant just you and I." Margaery's mouth made a o and Robb's blue eyes widened and clarified, "As friends, y'know."

* * *

When Robb Stark asked if she wanted to go on a rowboat with him as they strolled through Central Park with their coffees in hand. She replied,

"Sure, why not." Margaery suddenly felt giddy.

Robb smiled and walked over to the man and paid the fee. Margaery offered to pay half and rummaged in her handbag for her wallet. Robb stopped her and insisted that he would pay. "You sure?" _It's just coffee and a boat ride. Not a date._

She has been raised by her family to follow her head rather than the whims of her heart. Nevertheless, Margaery is a secret romantic and associated boat rides and ponds as setting for romance. Margaery told herself that Robb Stark isn't at all interested in her and for the fluttery feeling in her stomach to stop. _It's just the effects of caffeine._

"I'm positive, Margaery," Robb said as he donned his aviators and picked up the oars.

It was not the first time Margaery has gone for a little boat ride with a guy. It is the first time, she has been _asked by a guy_ to hop into a rented rowboat. The previous occurrences had been Margaery's idea. Her first rowboat experience was a diversion to get away from her date's hovering and hateful mother. Which turned ugly because said date just wanted to harass and throw things at the poor ducks for his sick amusement. The second time she suggested it because her ex boyfriend Gendry said he had a love for rowing.

 _"I could row forever." So they went into the picturesque pond with willows and wisteria. Ducks and geese were all around them. Conversation was a bit dull but it had been a far more romantic excursion than her date with his younger brother. Until, the rain came and had poured hard. No, they did not have wild incredible sex after ripping off each other's drenched clothing. No declarations of love or a questioning of lost unanswered post to one another. Gendry and Margaery shared a box of tissues, and over the counter medicine to fight their cold as they watched Netflix in bed._

Robb Stark was just a friend. Just a guy in all of her history classes, no more special than say her close guy friends Sam Tarly or Snow. In fact, Margaery and Robb weren't close at all until recently. The History Club Welcome Back Pub Night was the first time they properly talked and got to know one another. A _very_ _handsome_ acquaintance—now a _very handsome_ new friend. Margaery stared at their white rowboat with low expectations. It didn't look particularly _pond-worthy._

"I'll help you," proffered Robb as he gave her a hand as she stepped onto the boat. Margaery carefully sat down, hoping her pale blue dress hadn't revealed too much. Robb stared up at the clear sky as he began to row. "It's a beautiful day."

"It is," agreed Margaery with a smile as she stared at Robb. The topics of their conversation hadn't veered off the _friendly_ and _purely platonic_ level. They had flirted a lot at the Night's Watch. _Perhaps he didn't remember much of that night._ Margaery was overcome with shyness now. Margaery considered herself a confident person but she was scared of flirting with Robb on this boat only to find out he is not interested in her.

 _It will be worse than that awful cold if I find out he's seeing the nursing student named Tina or Talia. Talisa._

Robb was too handsome in his blue button up shirt. Her eyes helplessly stared at his auburn chest hair. He was describing his family's cottage on a lake somewhere in Canada. It sounded like a lovely place to relax during the summer. Unlike the high activity of Daddy's campaign trail to become his party's presidential nominee. Daddy would deplore that Robb was foreign and _northern. Son of a disgraced foreign politician too_. She could hear her Daddy booming that Margaery needed to help the family make it to the White House so they could bring change and help protect the rights of the people.

 _"This family is a team, princess. This is our chance. One day, you will be President. You will understand the sacrifices that are necessary to get there."_ But Margaery had fallen for a guy who won't bring thousands of voters to vote for Daddy or million dollar donations. Sure, his mother is a Tully of Illinois and is the American Ambassador in Canada. But Daddy doesn't think much of Canada or Edmure Tully. Perhaps, it was a good thing Robb just saw her as a friend.

"I'm glad you agreed to go on a date with me," declared Robb randomly. Margaery's brown eyes widened in surprise. "I figured coffee and Central Park would be nice to ask you-" He stopped rowing and removed his sunglasses.

"Ask me?"

Robb's face flushed. "Well I have been wanting to- you are really smart and incredibly stunning. I-" Out of the corner of Margaery's eye, she saw Samwell Tarly and an incredibly awkward Jon on another rowboat by the edge of the pond by the tall reeds. Loud music was blaring from their boat.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the-" -Kiss the Girl, _The Little Mermaid_ (1989)

 _Really, Tarly?_ Margaery's face went warm and she prayed Robb wouldn't notice her lurking friends. Sam had been giving her pointed looks to make a move, since Friday. Margaery leaned over and kissed Robb Stark boldly. He smelt like clean cotton and wore a subtle masculine cologne. The boat could tip over or sink and she wouldn't care. Heck, a pigeon or a seagull could shat on them as well and it wouldn't ruin the moment.

"-wanted to go on a proper date with me? Sometime? Um, _wow_ Margaery, I will take that as a yes." Robb grinned.

"You better," smiled Margaery feeling the happiest she had ever been in awhile.

* * *

Robb arrived at her apartment at 6:30 to pick her up for their first proper date. Margaery had destroyed her usually tidy closet even after hitting every boutique in the search for the perfect dress. She had been torn between a little black dress with a sweetheart neckline and a green-blue silk dress with her favoured plunging deep v neckline for hours. _Robb is going to arrive and I'll still be in my underwear._ Margaery styled her hair in its natural loose curls. She upped her standard natural daytime makeup look by adding a black liquid liner, a more dramatic mascara to her eyelashes, and a deeper yet natural pink lipstick. Her makeup wasn't as bold as she had worn at the Pub Night. In the end, Margaery chose the traditional little black dress, since Robb seemed to always dress in classic styles. Her bold dresses always seemed to go well with Gendry's mismatched style. She shook her head and refused to look at the things in her apartment that Gendry had built for her. She wouldn't spend her date comparing Robb to Gendry. Margaery put her lipstick, keys, phone, and some cash into her clutch purse, when she heard the buzzer.

"Hey, it's Robb," his voice greeted on the intercom. Margaery smiled and pushed the button to let him.

"Hey," she smiled when she opened the door after he made it up to her floor.

"Hi," Robb bent down to gently kiss Margaery on the lips. He was dressed in a tucked in crisp button up shirt under a navy blue blazer with a velvet collar and grey pants. Margaery sighed in relief that she hadn't the other dress in the end. "You look beautiful, Margaery." She blushed and brushed her hand on the luxurious velvet collar.

"Thank you. You look different with out all the hockey gear or a hoodie. I like it," she complimented.

"I was taught the value of well tailored clothes. I hope you like the restaurant I picked out. I couldn't decide between Italian or southern comfort food, since you are from the South and I think you mentioned you have a Nonna."

"She knows her wine and loves her gardens but that's about as authentic as she gets. I'm not sure if she's ever cooked in her life," laughed Margaery. "Don't worry, I'm not picky about food."

"Great," Robb exhaled. "I guess we should get going then."

Robb took her to a fancy yet rustic Mediterranean restaurant that served Spanish, Greek, and Portuguese dishes in addition to Italian food. Robb asked her about her trips to Italy and the South of France, which Margaery was sure she got way too into describing the architecture and the different art in different regions.

"I'm sorry. I am completely over-talking. I haven't asked you about your travels." _Besides California._

"I have been to Iceland and Scotland. Of course, Ireland, we have some distant Tully family still living there. I haven't been able to travel abroad a whole lot because of hockey and stuff. I wish I had gone on the big school trips to South America. I definitely want to go backpacking across Europe. My youngest sister Arya recently went on a big trip to different countries in Asia. My brother Bran, he went to New Zealand with his friends and his old physiotherapist Osha as chaperone. He loves _Lord of the Rings._ Maybe we could go on a trip somewhere together one day? Or is that too soon to be talking about on a first date?" Robb's face was going red as his hair. Margaery smiled and put her hand over his.

"I would love to travel with you one day," she said sincerely.

"I talk about my family a lot. What's your family like?"

"Well, I would describe my family as outwardly as in appearance, traditional but with more modern values. Mama is from an old, wealthy family in Charleston. They are _very Old Southern_ traditional. Think of a modern day, _Gone with the Wind_. My daddy is from new money compared to the Hightowers."

"I take it you are like the main female character. Don't care if you break antiquated social norms." Margaery smiled and drawled in her thickest Georgian accent,

" _Oh fiddle-dee-dee_ , Robb Stark. Of course, reputations are important." Their dinner date was a success. Robb offered to walk Margaery back to her apartment but she didn't feel like going with Robb to her apartment filled with memories of Gendry.

"Let's go to your place. You said you got a new apartment." Robb apologized in advance for the untidiness of his apartment. He made her close her eyes as he quickly cleaned.

"Can I open my eyes, now?" She heard shuffling and things being thrown into a garbage can.

"Uhh, yeah, go ahead." Margaery looked around. _Very rustic and Bostonian exposed brick indie-cool bachelor pad._

"I like it," she announced as she sat on the sofa. Robb removed his blazer and offered her a beverage or a snack.

"I'll have a coffee or water."

"Perfect time to show off my latte art skills." Margaery laughed.

"Let me guess, Sansa wrangled you into learning with her," guessed Margaery. She had seen Sansa's snaps of her progress over the summer.

"Maybe," confessed Robb.

"My personal barista." She got up and walked over to Robb in the kitchen.

"Enjoying yourself?" Margaery nodded and leaned up to kiss Robb.

"The demonstration of your latte art can wait." Robb made throaty noises of agreement as he kissed and wrapped his arms around her. The following morning, she woke up in Robb's bed as Robb came in naked carrying a mug of coffee for her.

"Nice tulip," complimented Margaery, not looking at the foamy flower.

* * *

"Has Gendry left?" Margaery asked Myrcella who gave admission to the Secret Service to allow Margaery inside. Margaery had flown from New York to the capitol. Robb had offered to accompany her, but she said she needed to go alone but she would call and text.

"No, he hasn't but his general won't give him special treatment and let him stay home any longer than today. Mom is seething. And scared."

"Thanks for not slamming the door in my face," thanked Margaery with sincerity and a bit of surprise.

"Gendry said that what Mom saying about you wasn't true. I have learned to take what Mom says with a grain of salt." Myrcella tucked her arm through Margaery's arm and led her through the halls of the White House. The three Baratheon brothers were awkwardly conversing with another as per usual. Myrcella whispered in her ear, "I've missed you, Margaery. So has Tommen." _I miss our double dates and our girly pamper nights too._ Tommen was on the settee with his cousin Shireen and his cats. _The s_ _weetest little boy ever._ He looked up and smiled at Margaery.

"Hello, Margaery," greeted Renly. Stannis turned and looked at her with a hard glare.

"What's she doing here?" he gritted. He hated her now for slighting his eldest nephew and for being the daughter of Mace Tyrell.

"Coming to see my strapping boy in his uniform," boomed President Baratheon.

"I was wondering the same," snapped Cersei ignoring her husband and scowling at Margaery. "Bored of your dog already? Bit too late."

"I wanted to say goodbye and to wish Gendry a safe return. I wasn't planning on crashing your party, First Lady." Cersei did not looked pleased but kept quiet as Gendry appeared in the doorway, dressed in full uniform. His black hair neatly cut. He gestured for Margaery to walk with him.

"I'm surprised to see you, but glad as well," he spoke slowly.

Margaery couldn't hold back her words. "Why are you going? Do you know what unit you have signed up for? Gendry, I am scared for you. I have been praying for you, since I heard."

"I am not that stupid to not know what I am getting myself into, Margaery," retorted Gendry, irritated. He sighed and asked more gently, "Why are you here?"

"Because I don't want you to die," cried Margaery, her eyes welling up with tears. Gendry hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Beric Dondarrion practically died and came back to life three times. I'll be fine, Margaery." _Would you have joined up if we were still together?_ No matter, if Gendry came home safe and unscathed or not, Margaery felt some guilt and some responsibility.

"I still have everything you made for me." Margaery, herself, didn't know the true connotation of what she said. Did she want to hang on to everything she had dreamed of for so long and get back together with Gendry? To not give up on living here in the White House as President Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon. Or find a new career path and follow Robb to Canada and just remain friends with Gendry.

"Everything will eventually fall into place, Margaery." Margaery looked away her vision blurring from her tears. _You asked Daddy for permission to ask for my hand in marriage. Mama had embroidered our initials on fancy fabric. It's still in the house. You got my Nonna to like you._

"Please come home, alive. I am not self absorbed enough to ask for my sake but for Cella's and Tommen's."

His answer was, "I'm rowing."

"What?"

"When I leave, pretend I'm just rowing. I'm good at rowing. I am still rowing now matter what happens, ok?" Margaery cried harder but nodded. "Promise me, you are going to be happy. I am no longer angry or hurt, Margaery. It's okay." Her heart grieved for the loss of a husband and the father of children she would never have anymore. _Stef, Cass, and Argella, whose nickname would have been Ella._ It was as if she had gotten the taste of marriage and the life of being apart of the First Family, but everything was cut too short because an abrupt death shortly after the wedding.

"Kiss me," she begged. She did not dare say the words, _one last time._ It wasn't just her own tears running down her face.

Her last words to Gendry was, "I want you to be happy as well."

Margaery had slipped away, when it came time for Gendry's final goodbyes to his family. Margaery no longer belonged there so she made her way out of the White House. She was stopped by the First Lady's firm grip on her arm.

"When my boy comes home, don't contact him at all. I don't wish or want him to have to endure hearing the name of a fucking Stark, from the lips of his wife in the bedroom. Do you understand?" Margaery's eyes widened at Cersei's words.

"He always wanted a happier marriage than yours and the President's," she said remembering the many lazy, summertime conversations they had shared.

"If there is such a thing," replied Cersei sourly, before walking away. "You can find your way out, Tyrell."


	3. Firsts

He meets her family

Margaery had wrangled Robb an invitation to her family's Thanksgiving gathering. Mama and Nonna had wanted to meet Robb. Daddy had been stubbornly reluctant in extending an invitation to his daughter's new boyfriend.

 _'They just started dating', was her daddy's excuse._ Margaery made the hint on the phone with her Mama that she might go to Illinois and spend Thanksgiving with Robb's extended American family. Mama repeated what Margaery said and Nonna's motherly needling ensued. Daddy suddenly blustered loudly in the background that Robb was most welcome to spend Thanksgiving at Highgarden. Mama's soft voice spoke her husband's,

"Do you think he would mind taking photos with us for the campaign?"

"I don't think so, but I'll ask. If Daddy is terribly against Robb coming. I'd rather not bring Robb into a southron war."

"He's just stressed out with the campaign that he knows he's going to win." Margaery smiled against the phone.

"Is Garlan and Leonette going to be there as well?"

"Yes! I'm waiting for some news if there's going to be a Tyrell grandbaby in the new year. I saw the darnest little baby clothing boutique on Peachtree with Mother."

 _"_ I'm not _your_ Mother, Alerie," snapped Nonna in the background. Mama ignored her like always and continued,

"Well _we_ are all excited to meet your new beau and to see you. Have a good day, my little rosebud."

"You too, Mama! Bye!"

"Bye." _Click._

Margaery and Robb flew from New York to Atlanta. Loras was at the airport to pick them up in his new Bentley. Robb shifted in the carseat nervously as they drove up to Highgarden. She gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's wow," breathed Robb as he peered up at her family home. Mama stood on the grand front porch to greet them, her long grey hair in a flawless blow out. Margaery ran up the stone steps to her mama's outstretched arms for a welcome hug. Mama kissed her hair and whispered in her ear,

"My oh my, rosebud. He's an attractive one. Your Stark looks like a king from a fairytale. Like that _Disney_ one with the mice and the slipper." Margaery grinned as she looked over at Robb and Loras carrying the suitcases up the steps.

"Mama, this is my boyfriend, Robb. Robb, this is my beautiful Mama," introduced Margaery. She had never introduced a guy to her family before.

"Hello, Mrs. Tyrell. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hello! Welcome, Robb! Happy Thanksgiving to you too." She gave Robb and a hug. "I hope I haven't made your mama miss you over the holiday."

"It's okay. My mom has been celebrating Canadian Thanksgiving for years now."

"Oh right. I'll have someone bring your bags up to your rooms. Would you like something to drink? Water or sweet tea?" Robb asked for water and looked at Margaery. _It's fine,_ he mouthed. She realized she has been tense the entire time. Willas and Nonna were seated on the back verandah, sipping cool beverages. _Likely the fortified kind._ Willas risen half way from his seat to shake Robb's hand.

"I'm Willas, Margaery's eldest brother. You must be the northern boyfriend, we have been hearing so much about."

"Hi, Margaery has talked about you a lot as well." Willas quirked a smile and stroked his perfectly groomed moustache. He gave Margaery a wink before drawling in his smooth, lazy voice,

"Nonna was just telling me you got a nickname from your hockey team. The Young Wolf? Something about you can't be beat." Robb reddened slightly.

"I got it from my provincial team and somehow it followed me to university." Margaery gave her eldest brother a sharp glare as he handed her a glass of sweet tea.

"I thought it was a name in reference to his prowess in lovemaking. I was wondering if dear Margaery was able to walk to her classes or if her contraceptives were strong enough. I have read in many novels as a young woman about the strength of a man's seed. Thankfully, Willas corrected me of my ignorance," spoke Nonna coarsely as she patted Margaery's flat, un-pregnated stomach. _Did my own grandmother talk about my sex life with my boyfriend?_ Margaery wanted to dive head first into the pitcher of drink in embarrassment. But she smiled forcedly and patted Robb's back as he choked on his water.

"Don't worry, Nonna. I am not pregnant," soothed Margaery. Nonna looked at Robb and then to her with a look that spelled, _Yet._

"Come here, young man. I have poor eyesight," beckoned Nonna. _Your eyesight is better than mine and Willas'._ She sighed silently as her poor boyfriend was being scrutinized by her tiny grandmother. "Nice head of hair. No sign of becoming as fat as puff fish. My what pretty blue eyes. Are you related to Hoster?" _You know he is half Tully._

"Yes, m'am. He was my grandfather."

"A good man, he was. My Mina once went a date with your uncle, but he has younger tastes as evidenced." Robb looked awkwardly. "You take after your father, I reckon. Young college love even though she was set up on a blind date with your late uncle at first."

"Yeah, my parents got married during college." Nonna winked at Margaery suggestively.

"Where's Garlan and Leonette?" asked Margaery wanting to change the subject. Loras came out with a tray of light appetizers and sat down with them.

"What have I missed?" He looked around at their faces, pausing at Margaery's glare to shut up.

"Nothing," laughed Willas. "Garlan and Leonette should be arriving soon from her family's orchard. So Robb, do you watch horse races?"

"My youngest sister does sometimes. I don't really watch. Margaery told me you were once a jockey."

"Yes-"

"Until that bastard nearly killed you." Nonna muttered derogative terms under her breath that made everyone uncomfortable.

"Nonna, I hold no hard feelings towards Oberyn," protested Willas. Nonna humphed exaggeratedly.

"Mace should be in soon as well," cut in Mama. "Are the appetizers good, Robb?"

"They are very good, Mrs. Tyrell," complimented Robb politely as he picked one up. Mama smiled then they heard Daddy's blustering and heavy tread. Margaery braced herself for whatever may come.

"Hello, Mace," greeted Mama cheerfully. Daddy came outside and pecked Mama on the cheek affectionately.

"Hello, my dear." He bent over to kiss his mother on the cheek as well. "Mother." Robb rose out of his seat and extended his hand for an handshake.

"Governor Tyrell, it's an honour to meet you sir." Daddy shook his hand with an appraising look.

"Daddy, this my boyfriend Robb Stark," she introduced with a smile.

"The _Canadian._ "

"Mace, love, would you like me to fix you an old fashioned or a glass of sweet tea?" asked Mama.

"Old fashioned, Alerie," replied Daddy as he sat down on the love seat next to Mama. "What's your GPA, plans for the future, and which side of the border are you going to live after you both graduate? Are you expecting my only daughter to move to that _wasteland -_ " Mama ribbed him. "Igloo." Margaery cringed at her father's misinformed beliefs on Canada. Nonna was sipping her drink, watching her son and Robb with amusement.

Robb stated his GPA and his plans to either go into politics or get his masters then Phd in history. Plans, Margaery already knew.

"I am thinking of moving back to Michigan so Margaery could still join politics over here in the States, if she wanted to one day."

"I don't mind moving to Canada with you, Robb," spluttered Margaery shocked that he had already planned to stay in the States with her. "I know it's not an igloo." She gave a pointed look at her father.

"I have citizenship here as well. I was born in Chicago. It will be easier for us." Margaery nodded seeing the practicality.

"Happy, Mace?" Daddy grunted and nodded. He looked around and asked,

"Where's Garlan and Leonette?" Margaery and Robb exchanged a smile and a look of relief.

* * *

She meets his family

Mom invited Margaery to spend the Christmas break at Winterfell pretty much the day she found out Margaery was going out with Robb. Robb remembering how grand Margaery's family home, was slightly nervous about what she would think of his family home. His worry was unfounded as she gasped as she looked out the car window.

"It's like _Hogwarts_ during Christmas or a castle from a winter wonderland fairytale. It's beautiful!" Robb glanced over at her face that was glowing with amazement. Christmas was a special time of year but Margaery being here with him was even more special. Mom greeted them at the door, wearing a festive red cable knit sweater. She gave them each a warm hug.

"Hello Robb! I'm glad you could make it, Margaery. I'm so happy you two- Oh come in, come in," She beckoned, "Ned, come help with their luggage."

"I got it, Mom."

"Thank you for inviting me to your home for the holidays." Margaery brushed the snowflakes out of her brown hair. Robb led her to the bench so she could remove her boots easier.

"Oh no, it's our pleasure," insisted Mom with a smile. Rickon came bounding down the staircase, screaming for Robb wildly.

"Robb! Robb! You are back. I missed you!"

"Rickon, indoor voice please," reprimanded Mom.

"Hey baby brother! Nice haircut."

"It's awful, I liked my hair the way it was. And I am not a baby anymore." Rickon looked at Margaery curiously. "Who is she?"

"Rickon, this is my girlfriend, Margaery." Margaery bent down to shake Rickon's hand with a warm smile. Rickon regarded Margaery and took her hand out of ingrained politeness.

"Are you going to be boring and be kissy face all of Christmas?" groaned Rickon.

"Urgh, your brother is handsome but I want to do more fun stuff like play in the snow," grimaced Margaery with a playful smile. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Nah, I want to build a snow fort and have snowball fights."

"I have never built a snow fort before," admitted Margaery.

"Seriously?" gasped Rickon in horror at the idea that there were people who never experienced the pleasure of building a snow fort.

"It's tragic I know." Rickon animatedly started to tell Margaery about snow building as Dad came in.

"Hello son. Merry Christmas," greeted Dad as he picked up the bags. Robb and his father carried up the bags to Robb's room and the guest room for Margaery. Dad must have read Robb's slight disappointment in the sleeping arrangements. Robb had expected it but he didn't think Mom would have Margaery sleep in farthest guest room. The one he would have to pass his parent's room to sneak into.

"It's the proper thing to do," explained Dad awkwardly. "You have younger, _impressionable_ siblings." Robb nodded dutifully. Robb went back downstairs and found Margaery had been introduced to Arya and Bran who were helping out in the kitchen.

"Arya, don't hack it to pieces. Uniform pieces so they cook evenly," scolded Bran appalled at the various sizes of chopped vegetables.

"Who cares? It'll taste the same."

"May I be of help?" offered Margaery.

"Oh no, you are our guest," thanked Bran. "I'll make do with my sister stabbing the vegetables. Arya! It's a carrot, not your enemy! Here bash the potatoes. Where is Sansa? She understands the culinary _arts."_ Arya rolled her eyes as she moved over to the bowl of boiled potatoes. Margaery smiled at the sibling dynamics.

"Would you like a beverage?" offered Bran adjusting his glasses.

"Um I am okay right now, thanks."

"Hey, I want to you to meet Grey Wind first." Margaery took his hand in hers as they walked out onto the spacious stone back patio after quickly putting on their boots and coats.

"You said they were half Eskimo dogs and half _wolf,_ " twittered Margaery nervously. "Sansa told me that your wolf dog didn't like either of your ex girlfriends. Is my perfume too strong? May we should try this if I use unscented products. Or-"

"He'll _love_ you. My mom is convinced as well. You always smell nice." Robb kissed her on the cheek. "Grey Wind!" he called out. "Where are you, boy?" Grey Wind appeared out of the tree line and bounded for them in a flash of grey fur, excitedly.

"Sweet Maiden of the Seven," cursed Margaery as she took in the size of Grey Wind. "Are you sure he's not full wolf?" Grey Wind whined and nuzzled for a greeting from Robb.

"I've missed you, Grey Wind." Robb rubbed his ears and patted him. Grey Wind sniffed at Margaery then walked over to her. Grey Wind sniffed Margaery's legs and hands.

"Robb," she laughed nervously. Grey Wind rubbed his head against Margaery's stomach, asking for a head rub.

"He likes you."

"Grey Wind keeps licking me and sniffing me. Oh, he is so soft. What pretty wolfie dog you are!" Margaery hugged Grey Wind. Grey Wind made happy canine noises.

"Margaery!" squealed Sansa coming out of the woods with Robb's _best friend_ Theon and Lady. Theon had grown some facial hair and his hair was shorn. Sansa ran up the porch steps and hugged Margaery. "Merry Christmas. Oh, ew, it's my brother." Sansa made a teasing face at Robb, before giving him a hug. Theon leaned against the railing, and nodded his greetings.

"About time, you two ended up together," smirked Theon. Robb smiled and gave him a one armed hug.

"You and my sister? Last time I heard, Snow took her out on a date in Toronto." Theon shrugged and glanced over at Sansa.

"She showed up at my place in St. John's. Randomly, inviting me to Christmas." Robb furrowed his brows. "Sansa told me that your girlfriend's best friend got told off by his dad for taking Sansa out. What's his name? The prissy snowflake?"

 _How is my sister not good enough for_ _Old Jon Arryn's eldest_ _son?_

Robb could only manage, "Huh."

They all relocated to the living room. Robb and Margaery sat down on the sofa. Theon took a seat on the old, grey-blue velvet arm chair. Sansa served them all drinks from the bar cart. Robb's blue eyes widened as Sansa perched herself on Theon's lap. Margaery snorted at Robb.

"You are so oblivious sometimes," she laughed. She whispered in his ear, "Haven't you noticed that she has been instagramming pictures from his boat and scenery of Newfoundland? Or that he posted a picture of her sitting on his bed with a bowl of popcorn?" Robb frowned and shook his head.

"I rely on you to keep up with social media," argued Robb, his eyes widening at the thought of his _sister_ and his _best friend_ were probably-

"I assumed you kept up with your _own siblings_." Robb drank his drink.

"Going to give me the brotherly talk?" laughed Theon. "S'okay, I already got told by Bran and Rickon that Shaggydog and Summer would bite my bits off if I am not good to Sansa."

"We can go on double dates now," squealed Sansa with huge smile. "I'm old enough to drink now." Margaery beamed with equal excitement.

"It will be fun," she agreed, "Right, Robb?" Robb nodded still wrapping his mind around Theon dating his little sister.

"You were always family. Just shocked that you two are dating now." But it wasn't a far fetched prospect. Sansa had always had a crush on Theon despite her Joffrey Baratheon phase and Robb knew Theon found Sansa attractive since she was sixteen. Rickon and Dad entered the living room. Dad coughed at the sight of his eldest daughter sitting on his former foster son's lap. Sansa reluctantly moved to sit on the other side of Margaery. Dad made awkward parent chit chat with them. Margaery was a good conversationalist so it wasn't too bad.

"I want to watch _Elf_!" shouted Rickon as he picked out the DVD from off the shelf.

"We watched that yesterday and the day before," groaned Sansa. "Let's watch something else today. What would you like to watch Margaery?"

"I like _Elf._ I like all Christmas movies," replied Margaery diplomatically. Rickon laughed at Sansa.

* * *

First pregnancy/ first child

Margaery found out she was pregnant in her second year of law school. She had thought it was stress related or just a seasonal cold, but her doctor visit told her otherwise. Margaery, the planner, was shocked by the revelation due to her current education and work commitments. She walked out the clinic in a daze. Margaery glanced at her reflection in a shop's window. _I don't look close to three months pregnant._ How could she manage a pregnancy and eventually a baby with everything she had going on? Margaery always had a heart for children and desired to become a mother one day. She and Robb wanted to have a family in a few years. She laughed shakily with happiness and at the absurd timing in their lives. Margaery went home to their apartment and made some peppermint tea. She sat at the table with her pale green mug in her hands, thinking of how to break the news to Robb.

"Oh hello," greeted Robb with a surprised smile as he walked through the door. "I thought you were going to be home at 5."

"I came home around 2. I had a doctor's appointment," she explained as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you okay? It is the flu? One of the guys at work has it and called in sick." Robb removed his coat and shoes. He emptied his lunch bag, tossing the dirty ware in the sink.

"Oh no, it's not the flu."

"Oh," said Robb absentmindedly as he opened the fridge to find a snack or a beer. "Allergies?"

"Um, you know the spare room that we keep meaning to clean but we keep dumping more junk into it."

"Uh huh," he mumbled as he took a bite of a pear.

"Well, Robb, we have to clean it in seven or six months." His blue eyes widened, when she gestured to her stomach. Robb's jaw dropped.

"We are having a baby?" She nodded. Robb dropped the pear on the counter and whooped as he lifted her in the air. Margaery burst into tears.

"You aren't freaked out?" Margaery asked as they embraced each other. Robb beamed as he rubbed the small of her back.

"Surprised, but definitely thrilled, love." Robb and Margaery kissed in the tiny kitchen of their two bedroom apartment.

Their firstborn was born a week overdue. By day three past the due date, Margaery had tried everything to induce labour. From spicy food to long walks. It was conveniently the warmest month of the year so far.

"I'm massive and so tired of being pregnant. Baby come out, please," moaned Margaery seated in front of a fan blowing cool air. Mama was in the kitchen getting her a glass of iced water. She had flown in for the birth that had not yet come. Robb's mom Catelyn was also there, smiling with empathy and patted Margaery's hand.

"Bran was born during the hottest summer ever. Or at least it felt like it being nine months pregnant." Margaery groaned with a weary smile.

"I am going to give birth right here before Robb comes back from the store." Margaery was slightly off in her prediction. She went into active labour two hours after Robb came home from the grocery store. At the hospital, Robb fidgeted in his chair next to Margaery's bed.

"Nervous?" Robb nodded.

"I'm excited to finally meet her," he added.

"Same," agreed Margaery as they held hands. "It's nuts. It feels like we were just classmates pretending we didn't like each other yesterday. Now I am going to give birth to our first child." Margaery took deep breaths and winced in pain. Her long honey brown hair was up in a top knot. She was sweating like a pig even in the well air conditioned hospital.

"Are you upset that we aren't married before the baby is born?" Robb had brought it up several times throughout the pregnancy. His sense of honour had been shot down by Margaery's insistence that she didn't want to get married so quickly because they were having a baby.

"I don't want a shot gun wedding, Robb. I would rather have a fairytale wedding complete with a little princess to be our flower girl." Robb was appeased by her answer and he kissed her hand.

"Sounds perfect, love."

Margaery gave birth to a baby girl weighing 7 lbs. 10 ounces, at 10:48 p.m. Robb had tears in his eyes and Margaery burst into happy tears as her baby was placed in her arms. She felt like she was going to explode with love for her little pink-faced newborn.

"She is so beautiful, Robb," cried Margaery. Robb touched her wispy baby hairs.

"I can't believe she is ours." They looked into each other's eyes with love and emotion, before gazing back at their little princess. Mama and Catelyn came in shortly. There was squealing, crying, and exclaims that their granddaughter had Margaery's nose. Catelyn hugged Robb. Mama kissed Margaery's forehead.

"Oh my little rosebud, I am so proud of you," gushed Mama. "She's got such a good mama to look up to." Margaery wiped away a tear as she smiled.

"Only cause I had a good mama." Margaery was given a moment to put on some light makeup, before the photographer would come to take a picture of the second term President Tyrell's only daughter and his first granddaughter.

 ** _Exclusive: President Mace Tyrell's daughter Margaery Tyrell gives birth to daughter, Elora Tyrell-Stark with Canadian boyfriend Robb Stark_**

* * *

Rowan's wedding

Robb and Margaery's youngest child at the age of 25 was getting married in Hawaii. Her fiancé, was from one of these summery isles. Robb adjusted his beige linen suit coat. He brushed a hand through his grey hair wondering where the time had gone as he looked at his baby. Rowan looked the most like Margaery out of all their children. Elora had a mix of her parents' looks, while the boys, Eddard and Will had inherited the Stark and Tully looks. Rowan wore a simple white gown inspired by Grace Kelly's iconic look. Her unruly honey brown hair was pulled up into an elegant chignon. Rowan's large brown eyes glanced over at him. Robb had flashbacks of her Valentine's Day birth, sitting in the lounge colouring with her as a toddler, drinking hot chocolate together after ice skating. Rowan insisting on being a puppy dog princess for five Halloweens in a row. Comforting her as a preteen, when she was bullied by mean girls. Both he and Margaery biting their lips in exasperation at her sassy back talk at 16. Beaming with pride as she stepped on the stage at her college graduation for early childhood education. _Now she's getting married._

Rowan pointed her bouquet of brightly coloured exotic blooms at him with misty eyes.

"Daddy, don't you dare make me cry."

"You look beautiful. My baby girl is all grown up." Rowan gave him a hug.

"I have been grown up for awhile, Daddy," laughed Rowan. Her lips quirked as she took his arm. "I don't remember you being this mushy, when Elora got married." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this? He has got an awfully long name to go with your double barrel last name," he jested.

"Har har, Dad." Rowan winced, "I wish I was tall like Aunt Sansa so I could forgo wearing heels. Of course, I am the size of a _hobbit._ "

"I promise to make sure you don't trip down the aisle," vowed Robb. As they watched the bridesmaids, Elora, Sansa's daughter Alayne, Rowan's friend since university, Aislynn, and Arya's only daughter Cate go down the aisle. Rowan leaned slightly on Robb.

"I am still your baby even if I am married. Will is not a cutie patootie like me." Will was still unmarried and had teased Rowan that she would lose her status as the baby in the family once she became a married woman. Robb laughed quietly.

"Ready?" he asked as it was their turn to walk. Rowan nodded with a nervous yet excited smile. Robb looked at Margaery standing in the front row. She was beaming as she dabbed away the tears in her eyes as she watched their little girl.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if it's a bit** **abrupt.**


End file.
